The elasticity of biological tissue has a close relation to the characteristics of a lesion, and has an important reference value for the diagnosis of diseases. In recent years, with the development of elastic imaging technology, a variety of elasticity detection devices for elasticity detection of viscoelastic medium such as human body have been widely used.
At present, a certain elasticity detection device is used by different people to detect the elasticity of their viscoelastic medium organs such as a liver. Taking a detection performed on a certain person as an example, the result of elasticity detection performed on the person i.e., displacement of the viscoelastic medium is stored locally, so that the person's health condition can be determined according to the locally stored detection result after the completion of the detection. Thus, the elasticity detection device is able to determine the health condition of each individual according to each individual's detection result which is stored locally after the detection is performed by the elasticity detection device.
However, it is in high likelihood that there will be a plurality of elasticity detection devices provided in a hospital, and a same person is likely to have used different elasticity detection devices at different times for elastic tests on an organ. At this time, since each elasticity detection device can only obtain the detection data stored locally in itself, the determination for this person's health condition can only be based on an analysis result of the locally stored detection result, which renders the analysis result neither comprehensive nor accurate.